The inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate and a method for treating a substrate using the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate while heating the substrate and a method for treating a substrate using the same.
Various treating processes such as a photoresist-coating process, a development process, a cleaning process, and an ashing process may be generally performed on a glass substrate or a wafer when a flat display device or a semiconductor device is manufactured.
The cleaning process may include a chemical treating process, a rinse process, and a drying process which are performed on a substrate.
An apparatus for heating a substrate may be used to increase an etch rate of an etch target layer when the substrate is treated using a high-temperature chemical. However, the substrate heating apparatus may not uniformly heat an entire region of the substrate, so an etch rate may not be uniform on the substrate. In other words, an etch rate of a first region of the substrate may be different from that of a second region, different from the first region, of the substrate.